The Lore of Heavens
The Lore of the Heavens is the magic of the sky and stars, of portents, fate, and the movement of heavenly bodies. More commonly known as Astromancy, it is based on manipulation of Azyr, the Blue Wind of Magic. Magisters of this lore are known as Celestial Wizards and they are famed oracles, diviners, and masters of the skies and stars. As they grow in power, Celestial Wizards grow ever more unearthly and dreamlike. Their eyes turn to a glowing blue, and their hair tends towards white. Full of slow, graceful movements, Celestial Wizards seldom hurry anywhere. Lore Skill: Academic Knowledge (Astronomy) Omen Casting Number: 4 Casting Time: 1 minute Ingredient: The liver of a small animal (+1) Description: You can divine the future in a limited way by reading the stars. When you cast omen, you can attempt to discover if the timing is favourable or unfavourable for an action you specify. The GM should secretly roll an Intelligence Test for you. If it’s a success, the result of the omen (favourable or unfavourable) is true. If it’s a failure, the result of the omen is false but you think it’s true (this is why the GM rolls instead of you). In either case, the GM should also secretly roll 2d10. This is the number of hours for which the omen holds true. Beyond that time results are too difficult to calculate. The GM must determine, to the best of his knowledge, the true answer when adjudicating this spell. First Portent of Amul Casting Number: 6 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: A piece of glass (+1) Description: You can read the signs in the air and divine clues as to what the immediate future holds. On your next turn, you can make one dice re-roll of your choice. This can be any sort of roll (Skill Test, damage roll, Casting Roll, etc). Lightning Bolt Casting Number: 10 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: A tuning fork (+1) Description: You can throw a bolt of lightning at an opponent within 36 yards (18 squares) of you. This is a magic missile with Damage 5. Second Portent of Amul Casting Number: 12 Casting Time: Full action Ingredient: A piece of stained glass (+2) Description: As first portent of Amul, but you get two re-rolls and can use them any time in the next hour. You cannot cast this spell again until you use both re-rolls or the time limit expires (whichever comes first). Wind Blast Casting Number: 14 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: An animal bladder (+2) Description: You call down raging winds from the sky anywhere within 48 yards (24 squares) to blow your opponents over. Use the large template. Those affected are knocked down and must make a Toughness Test or be stunned for 1 round. While in the area of effect, characters cannot fire missile weapons (or be targeted by them) and must make a successful Strength Test in order to move. Melee attacks can be made but at a –20% penalty. Wind blast lasts for a number of rounds equal to your Magic Characteristic. Curse Casting Number: 16 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: A broken mirror (+2) Description: You curse one opponent within 24 yards (12 squares). For the next 24 hours, the target suffers a –10% penalty on all tests and all attacks against him gain a +1 bonus to damage. A character can only be the subject of one curse at a time. Wings of Heaven Casting Number: 18 Casting Time: Full action Ingredient: A dove’s feather (+2) Description: You are borne aloft by winds under your command. You can fly for a number of minutes equal to your Magic Characteristic with a Flying Movement of 6. For more information on flying, see Chapter 6: Combat, Damage, and Movement. You cannot cast this spell on others. Starshine Casting Number: 22 Casting Time: 1 full action and 1 half action Ingredient: A star chart (+3) Description: You call down the light of the stars. The area within 48 yards (24 squares) of you is illuminated by a soft light that reveals all that is hidden. Darkness (both magical and mundane) is banished, the invisible is made visible, hidden or disguised characters are exposed, and secret areas (doors, chambers, etc.) are revealed. Starshine lasts for a number of minutes equal to your Magic Characteristic. Lightning Storm Casting Number: 25 Casting Time: Full action Ingredient: A weather vane (+3) Description: You summon a storm of lightning anywhere within 48 yards (24 squares). This is an Aethyric storm summoned from the Realm of Chaos, and may appear anywhere, from the deepest sewer to the wildest heath. Use the large template to represent the lightning storm. Those affected take a Damage 5 hit. Fate of Doom Casting Number: 31 Casting Time: 1 hour Ingredient: The noose of a hanged man (+3) Description: You use the mightiest of magics to alter the course of fate itself. Before you can cast it, you must acquire a lock of hair or drop of blood from the intended target. With this in hand, you can attempt to doom your victim. You must be within 1 mile of the target for fate of doom to be effective. If you cast this spell successfully, your opponent must make a Very Hard (–30%) Will Power Test or lose 1 Fate Point permanently. Fortune Points cannot be used to re-roll this test. A character without Fate Points treats the next Critical Hit suffered as if it had a Critical Value of +10. As this is such an awesome conjuration, all Wizards within a 5-mile radius are aware of the disturbance in the Aethyr that this spell causes. Elder Astromancers teach that this spell is reserved for the most heinous of foes.